


A Great Holiday

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Christmas~<br/>灵感来自22日Richard Armitage和Graham Mctavish在Twitter的留言。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Holiday

房间里静悄悄，只有虚拟键盘的“嗒嗒”声不时想起。Graham瘫坐在长沙发上，望向抱着平板窝在他身旁的Richard，第一百零一次叹气。

“我就快完了。”Richard目不转睛地盯着屏幕上的文字，咕哝，“再一会，最多十分钟。”

他不说还好，Graham又往软垫里陷了几公分重重叹口气，“你说过三四遍了。”

Richard心不在焉地点头，移动光标删掉刚打好的一行字——语气太正式太严肃，圣诞寄语可不是年终报告，发自内心的感谢、祝福和希望才是重点。但和往常一样，每当次提到工作他总是不由自主地认真起来。回顾过去一年，太多惊喜和收获，他实在克制不住跟所有人分享的激动心情。

_...a few coins in a box, a moment of your time or just your consideration and passing on the message, is something._

等等，Richard抬起头看向身边人，Graham的话终于突破过于专注集中的思绪，将他牵回现实。

“三四遍？” 

Graham动动脑袋示意墙上的时钟。

“天，已经十一点半了！我不知道，我、抱歉，我没注意，还以为……”Richard震惊地一骨碌坐正身子,朝向年长的情人混乱地试着解释。2014年是忙碌的一年，就像他自己打下的话里说的那样，生活前所未有的充实，事业不断向上达到过去不敢想象的高度。然而，另一方面今天也是他们俩五个月来第一次真正有机会私下独处。

可瞧瞧他都干了什么？打开平板前信誓旦旦地保证只需要半个小时，尽管知道刚在西雅图参加完Outlander粉丝见面会赶回来的Graham有多么疲惫，仍然任性地要求对方留在沙发上陪伴。现在整整一个小时过去了，他沉浸在曾经最不屑的自我陶醉中，彻底冷落了最亲近也重要的人。他垂下眼，不仅仅因为愧疚和自责，还有一抹难以抑制的惊慌在心底升起蔓延。长距离恋爱从来不是他的强项，所以他本该最清楚拥有这样一份感情多么难能可贵不是吗？“我只是想今天弄完，没想到会这么晚。对不起，要是你觉得累了的话，可以先——”

“Rich。”

明明只是个简单的昵称，但其中的安定、关注和包容却奇异地令Richard瞬间镇定下来。Graham伸手将他拉回身侧，又揽住他的肩膀。

“没有什么可抱歉的。我是担心你，也有点好奇。马不停蹄绕着世界飞一个月，还有那些没完没了的采访，我都不知道你是怎么办到的，可你毕竟是你，所以我猜这也没什么可惊讶的。我为你骄傲，Rich。”Graham边用拇指沿着Richard眉梢到颧骨的线条描绘，边告诉他，“可是现在是时候停下来好好歇歇了，你累坏了——别急着否认，再不睡上几个美容觉，有人又该抱怨遮不住他的黑眼圈咯。”

“我不记得有这回事，再说，内涵，我们注重的是内涵。”Richard笑着反驳，被熟悉的气息和温暖的话语包围，最后一点紧绷也随之烟消云散。他拍拍Graham的手，换上认真的口气，“说到累不累，你不比我好到哪去。真的，去睡吧别强撑了，老头子。”

Graham当即用另一只手做个受伤捧心的动作。“老头子？这可有点伤人，况且如果我没记错的话，有人曾经说过希望我比他再年长那么两三岁呢。”

“我说的是希望我能再小上几岁。”话一脱口，Richard不由得脸上一热。他总是更喜欢和年长的人相处，他们更稳定、睿智，也更有经验……Graham的低笑声和收紧的手臂明确无误地显示他突然走歪的心思彻底被洞察。他假装没有听见，解锁平板屏幕，努力无视火烫的脸颊，“总而言之，我一定要今天写完发出去。”

“为什么非得今天？”Graham凑过去打量屏幕上密密麻麻的小字。后天才到平安夜不是吗？

“因为明天我们俩的假期就正式开始了。”Richard能感到Graham下巴抵着他的肩膀点了点头。

“所以？”

“我希望接下来的整个假期只属于我们还有家人，没有其他的，所以……”他试着解释，Graham的吐息一下下喷在脸颊和耳朵上，那么的炙热亲密，对理清思路毫无帮助，“每年这个时候我都会写一份圣诞寄语，到现在已经算得上个传统了。我忍不住想或许有人在等着，我不像让他们等太久，往年总是提前好几天先发给一个粉丝网站由他们公布，今年……今年不一样，我想把想说的话亲自发给所有人。”

“这是好事，他们会高兴的，一定有许多人在等着呢，我可以跟你保证。”Graham由衷地说，既感动又为能拥有Richard而感到幸运。即使在这个复杂纷乱的圈子里摸爬滚打了几十年，Richard依然保有一颗赤子之心，真诚也是他最初吸引Graham的地方。“不过，你确定写的是圣诞寄语不是年末工作总结？”

“明年我可以试试。”Richard玩笑道，低下头从先前打断的地方继续输入，语气难掩兴奋，“我就是有点克制不住，你知道，这对我有多重要。我从来没想到梦想会成真，还是以这么完满的方式。有那么多人无条件的支持我，甚至愿意支持我选择的慈善基金，我——”天啊，他听起来像个炫耀第一份薪水的毛头小子。

但Graham只是一径注视着他温柔地微笑。“我知道。而且你也知道，对你重要的东西对我也一样重要。不过归根究底你更重要，所以你只有十五分钟了，男孩，过了整点可别怪我直接扛人。”

“快四十四了，谢谢。”想到矮人训练营里Graham扛着他做“负重练习”的趣事，Richard的嘴角又上扬了几分。

Graham比划下自个儿的胸膛。“五十三，足够叫你声‘男孩’。得了承认吧，你喜欢我这样叫你。”

一点没错，不过他看起来着实得意过头，所以此刻Richard不打算承认他们俩都知道的事实，只是不断扩大的笑容和红晕早已出卖了他。打心眼里他知道Graham是对的，宣传月是一场结局皆大欢喜的战斗，但连续几十天紧凑的行程和精神高度集中，一旦松懈下来和心爱的人窝在沙发上，不用去想第二天的穿着、时间表和或稀奇古怪或老生常谈的问题，疲倦如潮水般威胁着要将他吞没，他几乎快记不起上一次这么懒散安逸是哪时候的事了。

_I'm sure most of us deserve a good rest, a knees up and some fun._

他们的随身行礼整齐的放在门厅，其他必要的物品也早已经打包托运。明天的这个时候，他将和Graham一起为他们在新家的第一个圣诞节和为家人的到访做最后的准备。

_It's definitely time to give and that gesture doesn't have a monetary value for me. You have sent such wonderful gifts to me, I appreciate them all._

看到礼物这个词，Graham“哈”的笑出了声。“袜子！”自从Richard在某个采访里提到圣诞袜子，从世界各地寄来的袜子已经塞满了整整一大箱子。

“袜子是很好的圣诞礼物。”在这方面，Richard完全继承了他父亲的老派想法。

Graham笑着摇头，踢掉拖鞋用自个儿的脚掌夹住他的光脚丫磨蹭。“你起码五年不用买袜子了。”

“他们爱我。” Richard得意地宣布。

“可不是，人人都爱Richard Armitage。”

_I have been given so much this year and I'm beyond grateful._

“他们有没有问你这个问题？”Richard用肩膀顶下Graham，问，“最好的圣诞礼物？”

“当然！我打赌他们问了所有能逮着的人。”Graham笑道，“美好的假期——毋庸置疑。”

Richard皱皱鼻子，“美好的假期？唔，具体点，特别想要的东西？”他们都已经过了为了礼物一本正经伤神费劲的年纪，但Richard仍然希望能给Graham一件礼物，不需要多么贵重但却是对方真心想要和需要的东西。

“这么说吧，”Graham吊胃口地顿了顿，低下头亲吻他的发际，“和最亲爱的人一起度过的美好假期——你已经许诺给我了，从明天开始。谢谢，Rich。”

不管你在哪里，如何庆祝，愿你和你最亲爱的人拥有一个宁静美好的假期——Richard猛然想起白天Twitter上看到的Graham发布的节日祝福。此刻他终于意识到那不仅仅是给别人的祝福，也是在说他们俩。他呆呆地看着对方，突然间整颗心仿佛都被热暖的糖浆包裹了起来，许许多多的话语涌到舌尖却不知道该先说哪一句。

没错，这就是Graham McTavish了。有时候直截了当得不给人留分毫忧虑不安的空间，大声说出心中所想，毫不掩饰真情流露；有时候又是那么的含蓄细致。他甚至没有告诉Richard发过这么一条消息，但他知道Richard一定会看到并在某个时候领悟其中蕴含的意义。

“你也一样。”Richard的声线有些颤抖，但他一点不在乎，“我总是想拥有一个家，我自己的家。但你让我知道了比那更好的东西——‘我们的家’。谢谢。”

“你会喜欢那房子的，就跟拍Hobbit时住的公寓一样能直接看到海。”Graham柔声告诉他，随后挤挤眼，语气一变，“五分钟。”

_I wish you all a great christmas, if it’s not a religious celebration for yours; a great holiday.I also wish for many things in 2015, new ideas, new goals._

尽管一起买下那幢房子后Graham给他发过无数照片和视频，但直到现在Richard依然没有亲眼见过他们的新家。不过他已经爱上它了，不仅仅因为一样的风景，更重要的是和那时一样，将陪伴在他身旁的人自第一次相遇相识起从未改变，并且他们还将一起迎接崭新的一年和更好的未来。

_...focus on making every new encounter a good one._

_Eat, drink, be merry. Happy Christmas._

Richard从头到尾看了一遍内容，按下发送，随后干脆地丢下平板，支着Graham的大腿慢吞吞地爬起来。嘴上打个大大的哈欠，忽然间他连眼睛都睁不开了。“我正式宣布假期开始。我要睡到明天中午，你要陪我一起睡到明天中午。记得提醒我谢谢Kate特意订了下午的飞机。”

Graham摇摇晃晃地跟在他后头，用同样困倦含糊的声音回答。

“你是国王你说了算。”

 

完


End file.
